


A Voice Spoke to Me

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [96]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler meets up with his boss in New York.





	A Voice Spoke to Me

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked around at his latest arrival point. It was a completely unfamiliar view. After a moment, he recognized it was New York City. After a short walk, he saw a diner. Peering through the window, he saw a familiar image.

With a smile that was almost a smirk he made his way inside and sat down across from the Goth-looking teenager.

"Boss. Fancy meeting you here."

God gave his fellow deity his own small smirk and said, "You know me. Always looking for a good piece of pie."

Harry laughed. "I always wondered why I usually run into you in diners."

At that moment, the waitress came over. "I see your friend has arrived," she said with a smiling face as she took the plates she was carrying and put them in front of her customers. Each had a piece of fruit pie with whip cream on top. She also placed an additional glass of water next to Harry's plate (God already had his own).

Harry smiled at the waitress and said, "He's always a bit faster than me."

The waitress nodded and, making sure they didn't need anything else, went back to serve the next customer. The two deities began eating their pie.

"So. Any particular reason for meeting here?" Harry asked his boss as he looked around even as he enjoyed the pie.

God shrugged. "It's a place that which is a concentration of beliefs and culture and decisions and effects. A good place to sit and watch." He shrugged a bit. "Besides, they serve good food here."

Harry chuckled.

After another bite, God looked up and casually said, "Though there are some exasperating people here too."

Harry was curious. "Oh?"

God took his fork and pointed at a Police Car that was pulling up. "You see those two?"

Harry looked and nodded. "Two uniformed Patrol Officers." Using his own abilities, he observed them a moment. "Going on a break."

"Yeah. Those two." God sighed. "Remember Neville and Hannah? From where you grew up? Or even Remus and Tonks?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" He took another look and then winced. "Yeah. Two people in love who are ignoring it because of uncertainty and/or 'the rules'." Harry shook his head. "How can people be so stubborn?"

God nodded. "These are worse than most. They've been partners for almost five years – and in love for most of it."

Harry shook his head. "And they both know it."

God nodded and with some intensity said, "And in just about two and half minutes, if _something_ doesn't change, they'll never get to figure it out."

Harry, sensing his boss' interest, took a wide look at what was happening. He immediately observed the impending decision that was about to be made by the criminal in the dark car. Harry glanced at God's placid looking expression and nodded.

He knew that this was not a magical world. He also knew that, as a god himself, he could stay as unnoticed as he wanted – regardless of how observant the mortals might be.

Even as the blonde police officer was getting the coffee for herself and her partner, Harry stood up and walked over to stand behind her. Concentrating on the criminal, he knew the moment he decided to act. In an urgent voice he spoke to the woman.

"Your soulmate is in danger. If you don't move your ass, he's going to be killed. He needs you. NOW."

Everyone in the diner had ignored his presence, as he had willed it to be. All they saw was the woman suddenly look up and out. She dropped the coffee she was picking up and rushed out.

The diners saw her rush out and, when the bullets started flying, they ducked down.

This gave Harry time to sit back with his Boss.

They both watched as the blonde police officer expertly made a shot that was probably more difficult than she made it look.

The diners all poked their heads up even as the male officer got out of the car that had been shot at and went and checked on the man that had been shot.

He heard quite a number of "awwws" from the women (and a couple of them men) when the male and female officers suddenly locked into an embrace right in the middle of the street.

Harry looked at his Boss. "I think they'll finally get over themselves."

God nodded and sighed. "One can only hope." He rolled his eyes. "Unless they get all 'noble' again." He shook his head. "I said they were exasperating."

Harry chuckled. "Why don't I stick around a couple of days? I can keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't screw things up."

"Well," God said, "as long as you don't interfere with their Fee Will, you can do whatever you like."

Harry wasn't fooled by the casual response. "A couple of days in New York might be nice."

God nodded even as he finished his pie. Placing a few dollars on the table he stood up. "Well, Harry. Until next time." God turned and walked out, giving his signature wave as he did so.

Harry chuckled. "I think it's kind of comforting that some things never change," he said to himself.

Harry had to nudge them a few times more. He breathed a sigh of relief when the two walked into the man's family home the next day, their path now locked into place.

With a certain sense of satisfaction, he welcomed the pull toward his call.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Not much of a muse recently. Mostly since my father's passing. I have been into, as some readers have noticed, a show called Blue Bloods. I actually like it much better than most cop shows. As much as I love (or maybe loved) NCIS and NYPD Blue, there is far too much "getting away with things" – glorifying cops and/or agents breaking the law behind the scenes to get the job done and then covering it up or cops figuring out how to get around the law or internal procedures rather than following them. Blue Bloods shows or at least mentions the price that often gets paid for such things then or later, both on a personal or professional level. Besides, the woman who plays Eddie Janko, Vanessa Ray, is hot (at least in my mind). As is the woman who plays Maria Baez, Maria Ramirez. Okay, I have a thing for short curvy women. Who knew?


End file.
